The Ultimate Battle
by Drunk On Shadows
Summary: My version of what should happen after the sixth book. Bringing in some new people. Some pairings.


_It's time _Harry thought when he awoke the day of his seventeenth birthday. The day he would finally be able to leave the Dursley's home... for good. Unfortunately, the circumstances weren't the best.

It was all coming down to the final fight. The ultimate power. And it was all Harry's fight. At least that's what he thought.

Without bothering to say good-bye to the Dursley's, he grabbed his belongings and apparated away, to the Burrow.

* * *

"Ah, Harry dear, excellent," said Mrs. Weasley when she saw him apparate inside. "Are Ron and Hermione here?" he asked her. "Yes, but Harry, could you come into the kitchen, please. There's someone here to see you."

She took Harry gently by the arm and walked him to the kitchen. Seated at the small table was Remus Lupin, a member of the Order of the Phoenix and Harry's third year Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher. He had a somber look as Harry entered. "Harry, sit down please," Lupin said. "Well, I'll leave you two to talk," said Mrs. Weasley, backing out of the kitchen as Harry took the seat across from Lupin.

"Harry, there is something you need to know, and I don't really know how to tell you," Lupin told him. There was a pause before Harry said, "just tell me." Lupin nodded and went on. "There is something you never knew, about your family... you see Harry, you have a... sister... a twin sister to be exact. You see the night your parents were killed, you actually saved her. When he tried to kill, you took the blast and it missed her. Dumbledore wasn't sure if Voldemort was going to go after her or not, but he did decide that it would be better if you were separated." Harry stared for a minute before he asked, "did something happen to her?" "No," said Lupin quickly. "But we think she might be of some help. She's telekinetic. So we wouldn't even have to worry about training her or anything. And the two of you together might be the key to destroying Voldemort once and for all."

"Well," said Harry, "let's find her then. Where is she?" Lupin was about to respond when Ron and Hermione entered the room. "It's fine," said Harry. "They're coming too." "Coming where?" asked Ron. "Los Angles, California," said Lupin. He handed Harry a piece of paper, this is where she works and this is her home address. You'll find her, most likely at least, at one of these two locations." "What's her name anyway?" asked Harry realizing for the first time that he didn't know anything about her.

* * *

"ROXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Jake at the top of his lungs. He waited as a pale

girl with long black hair and huge bright green eyes rushed towards him. "I'm sorry I'm late," she said. "Traffic was horrible." "You're ten minutes late," her manager pointed out. "Don't do it again." he snapped as he walked back into his office, slamming the door behind him.

The bell on the door dinged as three teen's walked in, two boys and a girl. They were about seventeen, the same age as Roxy and one of the boys looked eerily like her, with the exception of the fact that he was wearing glasses, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

The guy with bright red hair looked at her and jabbed the other two, said something to them, then pointed at Roxy. The three of them quickly approached her.

"Can I help you?" she asked them. The girl spoke up first. "Are you Roxy Malone?" she asked in a British accent . "Yeah..." she said, growing more confused by the second. "We need to talk with you now," said the guy with the dark hair. "Going on break," Roxy shouted as she walked around the counter.

The group exited the Record Bin and walked down the street. "We need you're help," said the red head abruptly. "Ron," snapped the girl. "What?" Asked Ron defensively. The guy with the dark hair turned back to Roxy. "My name is Harry Potter," he said. "These are my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." "Hi," said Roxy. "Now what about needing my help?" she asked.

"You may want to sit down," said Hermione. Roxy just stared at them. "Okay," said Harry. "You see the thing is, you're a witch." Roxy nodded. "Yes, for some time now. Anything else you want to tell me?" "Wait," said Ron, "You know you're a witch?" "Yeah," said Roxy. "Well," said Ron, "get ready for something you don't know yet." "What?" asked Roxy.

"I'm your twin brother," Harry said. Roxy laughed. "Good one," she said. "No it's true," Hermione said. Roxy turned around and looked at Harry closely, it just now occurred to her how much they looked alike. "Oh, boy," she said. "There's a lot we need to talk to you about, but not here."

Roxy nodded, and Harry grabbed her arm, apparating back to the Burrow.


End file.
